


Text Conversations Part Six

by Lilly_Riches



Series: Text Conversations [7]
Category: natewantstobattle
Genre: Dabbing, Drew is so behind, IT'S GAY, Inspired by Music, Multi, Nate is the dabbing master, Pokemon References, Psychic Friend Fredbear, References to Drugs, Sex Jokes, Song Lyrics, Zubat - Freeform, like always, you guys know the drill by now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 04:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_Riches/pseuds/Lilly_Riches





	Text Conversations Part Six

**Annoying People**

Joey: Let’s annoy people today

Alex: Let’s not

Kelley: Joey, no

PJ: What’s going on?

Joey: DLJKDSFJK;SDFLJKSA

Kelley: I think Joey started doing drugs

SJR: You sounded so serious saying that

Alex: Joey?

Joey: WHAT   
Alex: What’s going on?

Joey: hE’S HERE HE’S THERE HE’S EVERYWHERE

Joey: wHO YOU GONNA CALL

Joey: pSYCHIC FRIEND FREDBEAR

PJ: I’m worried

PJ: This isn’t like Joey

Khali: Cause she’s krispy

Matty: My sister’s krispy!

Kelley: Very krispy. 

Joey: MATTY ADMIT IT

Joey: UR GAY WE KNOW IT

Alex: There’s something we can agree on. 

Matty: I’m not gay

Matty: For the gazillionth time. 

PJ: DENIAL

Joey: ZUBAT ZUBAT ZUBAT 

Nate: Ur listening to the Dark Cave version of the Pokerap arentcha

Joey: ZUBAT ZUBAT ZUBAT

Matty: It’s confirmed

Alex: That Matty is gay

Joey: YAS

Matty: I’m out

PJ: Of the closet

Matty: ARGH

Kelley: I take it back

Khali: She’s not krispy

SJR: She’s just annoying

Joey: THANK YOU

 

**Like Daughter Like Mother**

Lilly: ZUBAT ZUBAT ZUBAT

Nate: U too? 

Matt: Like daughter like mother. 

Nate: Isn’t it like mother like daughter? 

Matt: It’s Lilly and Joey what do you expect? 

Lilly: ZUBAT AND A ZUBAT AND A ZUBAT AND A ZUBAT

Joey: DID I JUST SEE A GOLBAT?

Lilly: NOPE IT WAS A ZUBAT

Matt: This is insane

Kelley: ZUBAT ZUBAT ZUBAT EVERYWHERE 

Joey: ZUBAT EVERYWHERE

Lilly: THIS IS DUMB

Nate: Yes, that song was dumb 

Lilly: ZUBAT ZUBAT ZUBAT ZUBAT ZUBAT

Joey: LAME

Matt: Oh, god make it stop. 

Nate: YOU TOO?

Nate: I regret my decisions. 

Lilly: ZUBAT ZUBAT ZUBAT EVERYWHERE   
Joey: OOH ZUBAT EVERYWHERE THIS IS DUMB   
Kelley: ZUBAT ZUBAT ZUBAT EVERYWHERE   
Matt: OOH ZUBAT EVERYWHERE THIS IS DUMB   
Joey: ZUBAT ZUBAT ZUBAT EVERYWHERE   
Kelley: ZUBAT EVERYWHERE   
Lilly: THIS IS DUMB

Nate: Ru done? 

Matt: For now. 

 

**Now What?**

Joey: I’m bored now. 

Kelley: Yep

Lilly: We need to spice things up. 

Lilly: This is when we call Camden.

Ethan: He’s busy

Ethan: As am I.

Joey: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Lilly: Okay, okay, ur busy

Lilly: ;)

Kelley: GET SOME

Ethan: Oh god it’s not like that

Camden: ETHAN 

Camden: STOP TEXTING THEM

Camden: I NEED YOU

Lilly: Totally not like that

Matt: What’s going on?

Mark: Mother and daughters take over the texting conversations. 

Matt: Please only this once.

Matt: We will kick you off again. 

Lilly: HEY

Joey: NOT FAIR

Kelley: MONSTER

Nate: It’s like they’re the same person.

Matt: I mean, they share the same DNA

Matt: But they also share Drew’s DNA

Matt: I don’t see that making an appearance. 

Matty: It only worked with Alex and I

Alex: Leave me out of this. 

Joey: NEVER

Matt: I’m so confused right now. 

Lilly: You should be

Drew: I heard my name. 

Lilly: THAT WAS FIVE MINUTES AGO

Lilly: YOUR SENSE OF TIME IS OFF

Nate: Dude, calm down. 

Lilly: I’m not a dude. 

Lilly: I’m a Lilly

Matt: You pull it off well. 

Joey: NATE GUESS WHAT

Nate: What?

Kelley: We need something. 

Lilly: We’re missing something important. 

Joey: Something that could change humanity

Kelley: We need a 

Lilly: Mas

Joey: Ter

Nate: I AM THE DABBING MASTER

Nate: *dabs* 

Matt: Seriously?

Matt: Without Camden? 

Lilly: We were bored. 


End file.
